Funshitsu Shita Gasa
by AmericanBornChinese
Summary: Short and sweet KazuxKaho one-shot. Dedicated to KazukiLuvr. Kazuki and Kahoko are caught in the rain without an umbrella...Please read and review for KazukiLuvr! Thank you!


**Disclaimer: We Do NOT Own La Corda d'Oro. All rights belong to the original artist and other respective right holders.**

**Note: This is a collaberation fic between AnimeViolinist and AmericanBornChinese. Enjoy!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kazuki glanced around the park--at the blooming Sakura trees, at the brilliant blue sky--and finally turned to look at the little red haired girl seated beside him on the bench. For a moment, he was surprised that she was there, but his shock melted away and became something softer as he watched her breathing peacefully.

She noticed his watchful gaze, and turned to face him. Blushing, he turned away, thinking desperately for something to say. Luckily, he didn't need to, because she spoke first. "What a nice day it is…" She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. He nodded, and stiffened a little from the close contact. He breathed in the scent of her strawberry shampoo and shuddered, feeling the warmth of her body.

"Yeah..." He whispered hoarsely, cherishing every second he spent with her. "It sure is." He relaxed a little, becoming used to the feel of her body against his, her head on his shoulder.

"Oh!" He heard her beautifully delicate voice exclaim in suprise. "Look, it's a raindrop!" She laughed a little, turning to face him and pointing at the tip of her nose. He blinked in suprise as he felt one land on his cheek, and slowly looked up at the sky. Grey clouds had come in and covered up the blue, and a slow drizzle had started.

"Hang on, I think I have an umbrella in here somewhere..." He heard her mumble as she got off the bench and rummaged though her bag. He wished she hadn't--he already missed the warmth they shared and the comforting smell of her hair. She sighed in defeat as she reached the bottom of the bag without finding an umbrella. His hand unconsiously drifted to his book bag that was under the bench, but he hesitated when he realized what he was doing and pulled it back.

"I'm sorry, Kazuki-kun... I can't find it." She sighed, looking down at the ground as raindrops fell from the sky. Thunder boomed from somewhere in the distance, and the rain began to fall in faster, bigger droplets. Kahoko looked up. "It's raining pretty hard now. We should find some shelter..." She looked around. "But there aren't any buildings around here."

Kazuki held her hand and pulled her to her feet. "There's a gazebo down that way." He said, pointing down the narrow, stone path. "Maybe we can hide out there until the rain stops." He said, smiling.

He led her down the path, still gripping her hand tight. "It's raining harder now." He announced, and pulled Kahoko into a run. At the back of the park was a little white gazebo with a bench. It was enough to keep the rain away, so they made their way there and sat down, soaking and out of breath.

Kahoko looked around at the little gazebo, observing everything around it. There was a stone path that connected them to the main path, which they had just come off of. The gazebo was located in the middle of a clearing, and had pansies and daffodils at the base of the building that ran the entire length of the gazebo and gave it a dazzling spark of color.

She gasped in amazement at the secluded area he'd shown her. He glanced down at Kahoko when he heard her sudden intake of breath, watching as she took in their surrondings.

"It's beautiful, Kazuki-kun..." She breathed out, forgetting for a moment, that they were wet and shivering with cold. Captivated by the beauty of the scene, she leaned her head on his chest without even realizing it. It was as if she had taken a step over the line that marked the difference between dreams and reality.

"Yeah..." He sighed in satisfaction as he watched the rain dot the grass with specks of shimmering light, and admired the dewy flower petals around them. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, telling himself it was only to keep her warm. _Just for her...nothing else..._

She looked up at him, surprised by his sudden action. "Kazuki..." She whispered, lightly brushing her fingers against his cheek.

He glanced down at her with a softness in his eye that could only belong to a lover. He slowly tilted his head, closing his eyes as he leaned in to claim her soft, pink lips. _I love you, Kaho-chan. And this rain...it hasn't ruined a thing. _He thought, and without breaking their kiss, brought his hand to his book bag and pulled out his umbrella. He gently unfolded her fingers, and, placing the umbrella in her hands, he thought, _Sometimes, things are better left untold. _

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_**  
A/N: Hi everyone! It was short, but, we hope you enjoyed this fic. It was a collaboration fic between AnimeViolinist(AV) and AmericanBornChinese(ABC). This KahoxKazu fic is dedicated to our beloved friend, Kazu-chan (KazukiLuvr).**_

_**AV: Yay, our first Collab. Fic! This was so much fun~! Oh, and we plan on making a shared account so look forward to more Collab. Fics from us... Ok, Eileen-chan's turn! **_

_**  
ABC:**_

_**To everybody who has read this, please review! It'll mean a lot to us, and we want Kazu-chan to know that we all care about her. Please leave her a note in your review!**_

_**Tough times are hard to get through, but we're all here to encourage you, Kazu-chan! You're an amazing person, an incredible author, and an absolutely fantastic friend to have. We wish you the best of luck in upcoming endeavors, and we're here for you always--to care for you, and to give you that extra push when you need it in life.**_

_**AV: Alright, Kazu-chan, We're thinking of you~ Take care, 'Kay?**_

_**ABC: Yeah. Remember that we'll always have your back.**_

_**Best of wishes,  
AnimeViolinist, AmericanBornChinese, and all who have read this. ^-^  
**_


End file.
